Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for optimal seam for surround view synthesis.
Description of the Related Art
In a canonical surround view camera system, there is a geometric alignment module that corrects the lens distortion and applies perspective transform to bring all views to a common bird-eye perspective. There is also a photometric alignment module that corrects the brightness and color difference between the views. Selecting a seam that cuts through each view overlapping region, the corrected views are stitched together to generate the composite image. Since the perspective transform is based on the flat assumption of the ground plane, the two views do not coincide on non-planar objects in their overlapping region, as shown in FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is an embodiment of a stitched view with fixed seam. This issue is caused by the cameras positioning, which is different and projects the non-planar objects in different directions.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for correcting the seam in surround view camera system.